Trust Me - It was an extraordinary Merry Christmas
by Celaici
Summary: Noël a toujours été compliqué pour les Winchester. Cette fois-ci, Dean se trouve happé par ses souvenirs lorsqu'une chanson s'élève pendant le réveillon...


Et voilà mon deuxième OS de Noël !

Vous vous souvenez de Trust Me, mon premier crossover entre TW et SPN ? Cette histoire où les frères Winchester débarquaient à Beacon Hills alors que la guerre éclatait entre la meute de Derek et celle des Alphas ? Cette fiction où Stiles et Lydia réussissaient, grâce à leurs charmes, à canaliser Dean et Sam ?

Donc **SPOILER** : si vous n'avez pas lu cette fiction ou que vous n'êtes pas à la saison 14 de Supernatural, je vous déconseille fortement de lire ce OS, passez donc lire la fiction d'abord haha !

Je me suis servie de "It's an extraordinary Merry Christmas" du Glee cast pour écrire cet OS

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 **Trust Me** **\- It was an extraordinary Merry Christmas**

Dean sourit à sa mère pour la remercier lorsqu'elle posa l'entrée devant lui. Mary répondit à son sourire, puis retourna à la cuisine en compagnie de Bobby pour chercher les autres assiettes. Dean croisa le regard de Sam et les différents Noëls qu'ils avaient passé enfant lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur vie avait tellement changé… il se souvenait encore lorsqu'ils cherchaient à retrouver leur père, puis lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de renouer avec le frère de Mary, Chris, et leur cousine, Alison. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et décida de penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui leur mère était de retour pour leur plus grand bonheur. Elle avait renoué avec son frère, mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu venir, il partait en France retrouver Isaac. Depuis la mort d'Alison…

Le cœur de Dean se serra et il décida de se concentrer sur la délicieuse tranche de foie gras dans son assiette. Tout le monde était servi : Mary, Bobby, Sam, Castiel, Jack, Charlie et… Rowena. Oui, Sam avait invité Rowena pour le réveillon. Dean n'y croyait toujours pas, mais surtout il ne croyait toujours pas que la sorcière avait accepté. La rousse se tenait dans son coin, tranquille en train de déposer délicatement un morceau de foie gras sur un toast, en souriant. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle semblait contente d'être là. Une sorcière à leur table… Dean se demandait bien où était passé leur côté charognard de chasseurs. Il releva la tête et observa Jack et Castiel pris d'un fou rire. Il avait été si injuste avec le jeune garçon. Mais il lui rappelait un autre garçon, certes moins innocent et beaucoup plus hyperactif, avec qui il avait eu une toute autre relation aussi, mais ils avaient tous deux un cœur immense, prêts à se sacrifier pour leurs amis et qui cherchaient à voir au-delà des apparences.

Cette fois-ci, Dean se racla la gorge et prit une grande gorgée de vin pour faire passer sa bouchée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à lui, mais passer Noël comme ça, ensemble en famille et être tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble… Dean sursauta lorsque Charlie, maladroite tout comme leur Charlie l'avait été, fit tomber une bouteille de vin, heureusement fermée. Il fut violemment happé par ses souvenirs.

 _Il le savait, il aurait dû se douter que le destin le rattraperait._

 _\- Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !_

 _C'était le Nogitsune qu'il avait face à lui. Et peut-être que la demande était une supplication silencieuse de Stiles, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir refaire surface._

 _Etre lui-même._

 _Une larme roula le long de la joue du chasseur. Il n'avait jamais baissé le regard face à un démon, il avait toujours tué de sang-froid._

 _Il ferma les yeux et tira._

\- Dean, tu vas bien ?

Dean rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Jack. Il se tourna brutalement vers la radio qui passait une musique de noël : « I'ts a very, very, merry, merry Christmas… ».

Dean se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce. Castiel fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Sam le retint.

\- Laisse-le. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Sam savait ce qui avait perturbé son frère. C'était une chanson qui lui rappelait le seul Noël qu'ils avaient passé à Beacon Hills. Son seul Noël avec Stiles avant que le Nogitsune ne prenne possession de lui.

 _Dean attrapa Stiles qui passait par là et l'assit sur ses genoux. L'adolescent éclata de rire lorsqu'il embrassa son cou._

 _\- Arrête tu me chatouilles !_

 _Dean ricana et relâcha le garçon qui partit rejoindre Lydia qui ouvrait le champagne. Le bouchon sauta et la jeune femme poussa des cris de joie. Dean zieuta vers son frère et surprit son regard attendrit pour la rousse. Lorsque Sam remarqua que son frère l'avait vu, il fit une petite moue qui fit rire Dean encore plus. Ils fêtaient Noël chez Alison : Isaac, Alison, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Lydia, Scott, Sam et lui. Son père et Chris étaient partis dîner ensemble avec Melissa et John. Qui aurait cru qu'il resterait plus longtemps à Beacon Hills ? Derek, Cora et Peter n'étaient pas revenus pour les fêtes. Peter avait saisi la seconde chance accordée par ses neveux. Ils étaient un peu les chaperons de tout ce petit monde. Quelque chose que Stiles ne manquait pas de faire remarquer à Dean._

 _\- Alors, le vieux, ça va ? demanda Stiles en tendant une coupe de champagne au chasseur._

 _Dean prit la coupe et se redressa quand Stiles s'assit sur ses genoux._

 _\- Si tu répètes encore une fois le mot « vieux », tu n'auras pas ton cadeau ce soir. Et je ne parle pas de celui sous le sapin._

 _Stiles rit et trinqua avec son copain, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser._

 _\- Oh, Scott ! s'exclama Ethan._ _Monte le son, j'adore cette chanson._

 _Stiles bondit lui aussi._

 _\- Moi aussi, je la connais par cœur !_

 _Et Stiles se mit à chanter et à danser._

 _\- Underneath the mistletoe, hold me tight and kiss me slow._ _The snow is high, so come inside._ _Iwaana hear you say to me !_

 _Lydia sautillait joyeusement en chantait le refrain. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes de joie. Stiles attrapa la main de Dean et tira pour le pousser à se lever. Dean opposa une résistance mais pas longtemps. La joie de ces petits jeunes était vraiment communicative. Et Sam avait l'air si apaisé et heureux de fêter un véritable Noël… il n'allait pas faire son rabas-joie. Stiles se serra contre Dean et enlaça son cou. Il détaillait son visage, les yeux brillants._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Dean._

 _Stiles sourit et plongea son regard dans les yeux jade._

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Le visage de Dean s'éclaira. Il souleva Stiles et se mit à tourner si vite que Stiles éclata de rire dans un cri d'euphorie._

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur sursauta et essuya brusquement ses joues. Mary referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et vint s'assoir à côté de son fils. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Dean, ça va aller ?

L'homme ferma les yeux.

\- Il était vraiment exceptionnel, tu sais. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le rencontres, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais aimé.

Mary hocha la tête.

\- IL a perdu sa main quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait adoré toi aussi.

Maru l'écouta attentivement, c'était si rare que Dean livre ses sentiments.

\- Il était…

Dean rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le plafond pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Il était si joyeux et si… casse-pied, ajouta-t-il en riant, mais c'est ce qui faisait la force de son caractère. Il m'a appris tant de choses, des choses que je n'avais pas compris. Lui aussi se battait pour ce qui était juste et il était… gentil, souriant, beau… et drôle, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle…

Mary cligna des yeux lorsque son fils se tourna vers elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- J'avais promis, maman.

Mary sourit tristement et caressa la joue de son aîné.

\- Oh Dean…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean se laisse tomber sur les genoux de sa mère. La femme lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Il me manque tellement, maman.

\- Je sais, souffla Mary, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour consoler cet amour perdu et brisé par un mauvais esprit bien plus fort que l'amour que les deux hommes se portaient.

Dean renifla, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas…_


End file.
